The Hogwarts Chronicles
by Joseph Bertrand
Summary: AU. Fem!naru. Fem!harem. Main pairing is Fem!naru/Ryuzetsu. First story, flames considered but mostly ignored. Full summary inside. Rated M for safety and future content


Hello people, it's me Joseph Bertrand with a new story. I cannot find a reliable English to Japanese translator so jutsu, except for Chidori, Raikiri, Rasengan, its variations, and the Imari will remain in English. I am going to try and and get the story to extend to the fifth year at least, mainly because I have never read the last to books -.-. Here is the Summary.

Summary: Yukiko Uzumaki, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Crimson spinning death, and Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash, has heard stories from her adoptive family that her parents were magical, that they were a wizard and witch. She was skeptical at first, but when it was confirmed by Kiyomi Yoko, the Kyuubi No Kitsune and Demon Queen, who was sealed within Kushina before Yukiko; she believed the stories of her parents, that and the existence of the magical world is common knowledge in the Elemental continent. Follow Yukiko as she takes Hogwarts by storm, makes some friends along the way, and investigates the so called "disappearance" of the dark lord Voldemort.

A/N 1: Orochimaru never betrayed Konoha in this fic, instead he used his skills to help the R&D Department in the Konoha ANBU.

A/N 2: this is a Fem!Naruto lesbian harem, you don't like, don't read.

Talking

_Thinking_

Jutsu/Spell

**Demon/Summon/Familiar speech**

_**Demon/Summon/Familiar Thought**_

**s$: Parseltounge :$s**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter -.-.**

**Chapter 1 **

**The letter, the old wizard, and the inheritance**

It was a relatively quiet day in KonohagakureNoSato, as our young heroin is sparring with Konoha's Snake Mistress, Anko Mitarashi. "Come on nee-chan, you can do better than this". Yukiko was panting with a couple of bruises and cuts all over her and she groaned as she evaded one of Anko's

vicious uppercuts. "Aneki, you are relentless, I can't even prepare one of my more powerful jutsu". Anko gained a wicked grin at this. "Then lets find out how fast you can prepare these jutsu". Yukiko groaned, but then a fire of determination lit up in her light, violet eyes, and she did two one handed hand signs in both hands and cried out Dark Matter Spike Entrapment. Anko looked ahead of her to see the ground opened up in a swirling pit a purple-black energy with gray-lavender haze pouring out. As she leaped over the edge of the pit a large amount of giant spikes with the tips pointing straight at her. Anko quickly performed the replacement jutsu just before she reached the spikes, and she engaged Yukiko in a fierce taijutsu battle when she reappeared behind her.

Off to the side were Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, the three sannin Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, and Kurenai Yuhi, as well as the three elders

Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. "Yukiko-chan was right, Anko is relentless". The Hokage chuckled as he said this. "Heh, she takes after the teme". The said teme gained a tick mark on his forehead and said " Of course Anko does, I trained her, and I'm not a teme". Tsunade was getting annoyed fast and she yelled out " Jiraiya, Orochimaru shut up"! The group settled down as yells of Kage Bunshin and Hidden shadow snakes permeated the air. Danzo asked Hiruzen the question that was on everybody's mind since July 1st. "Hiruzen, when will Yukiko receive her letter of admission to Hogwarts, last year she would have gotten the letter since she turned eleven, but she never received it". Everyone nodded showing they agreed with his observations. Hiruzen took a drag of his pipe and said " Yukiko should be getting her letter this week, if not today". Everyone remembered the odd occurrences that happened over the years. When Yukiko was three years old, Jiraiya and Tsunade bought her a large bowl of ice cream sundae, but no matter how much Yukiko ate, the small mountain of ice cream did not want to get any smaller. At age five, Yukiko was messing around with a carbon steel sewing needle, senbon, and a roll of ninja strength razor wire and some how increased the size of the senbon, the sewing needle and the amount of razor wire there was, creating a crude but scarier and arguably deadlier version of the sword wielded by one of the Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure; the sword of Kushimaru Kuriarare, the Nuibari, and the senbon were turned into very thin javelins. When the Sannin and the Hokage saw this, they were both terrified and intrigued at this. They were terrified at the fact that Yukiko was handling dangerous materials and intrigued at how she had done it. When Yukiko was nine years old, she some how teleported to Ichiraku's ramen restaurant and back with 4 bowls of ramen in her hand in a span of 30 seconds. Hiruzen had recognized this as apparation, a form of teleportation the wizarding world uses to get around. As Anko and Yukiko were heading towards Hiruzen's entourage, a large hawk owl landed on a stone nearby. Everyone stared at it and then Yukiko calmly walked up to it and opened a letter tied to it's leg and read out loud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

Dear Yukiko Uzumaki Namikaze,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Yukiko then looked inside the letter and found a list. She looked at it and read out loud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THERE OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours Sincerely

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

When Yukiko finished reading the letters she asked Hiruzen a question. "Um, Oji-san, how do I send a reply"? Hiruzen chuckled than said " Let me handle that part, the last part of the first letter says we await your owl which means you are to send the reply with the owl who delivered your letter". He then said " The headmaster is an old friend of mine, I will ask if he can come to explain things better and take you to buy your supplies, but first I need you all to meet me in my office, Yukiko, I have something to give you". With that he shunshined away in a puff of smoke and whirl of leaves. Yukiko grabbed Anko's hand as everyone followed the Hokage's example and followed him to his office. When they appeared in Hiruzen's office, he went to the picture of Minato Namikaze and opened a safe behind it and pulled out a scroll and a letter. He handed the letter to Yukiko who opened it and started reading out loud. A/N: **Bold is Minato,** _and italics is Kushina, __**Bold Italics is both.**_

_** My little Snow Child***_

_Hello there Yukiko-chan, if you don't know who I am, My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I am your Mother,_ **And I am your father**(unintentional star wars reference XD)**, my name is Minato Namikaze, I am also the Yondaime Hokage, how cool is that! **Everyone sweat dropped at the 4th's antics and Yukiko kept on reading. _Enough of your father's jokes, I hope everything has been fine since our death, tell Kiyomi we forgive her for what has happened and that she better not be causing any trouble. _Kiyomi, who's mind is connected to Yukiko's suddenly "said" '**Apology accepted, and give me your definition of trouble'.** Yukiko ignored this and continued reading. **In the scroll that came with this letter is a scroll containing many things that will become yours. **_One is a uniform I made for you especially. _**Another is a scroll containing all of the spells, Potions, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu styles we have came up with as well as the Uzumaki clan techniques.** _Another scroll has a sword that belonged to one of Kiri's Seven Swordsman, Kushimaru Kuriarare, the Nuibari._ This shocked everyone, as they had heard that the Nuibari went missing during the Third Shinobi World War, but they never expected it to be in Konoha with Kushina. Yukiko quickly got over her shock and continued reading. **Shocking, isn't it, I know I was, but back to business, the final scroll contains a 9 compartment trunk that was carved by the best carpenter in Konoha, a set of amethyst crystal phials for your potions, a telescope that works like that new space telescope, a mokeskin pouch, which works like sealing scroll with more space and only you can open it, and many rare books for every subject in the Wizarding world, which I tell you it is a lot of subjects. **_**What ever you do Yukiko-chan in your life, we love you with all our hearts. **_

Yukiko finished the letter than took the scroll from Hiruzen's outstretched hand and saw that the seal on the scroll was a blood seal. She bit her thumb and swiped it along the seal, and in a puff of smoke for scrolls appeared. One had the kanji for uniform, another had a white uzumaki spiral surrounded in red fire, the other had a kanji for school supplies, and the last had Kirigakure's symbol on it. Yukiko decided to open the uniform one and the Kiri one first. When she opened the uniform scroll, a beautiful set of robes that looked more like trench coats came out,they had black fur with silver tips on the collar, Celtic-style tribal markings, metal gauntlets on the forearms and thigh high white bots with a column of black spikes on the front, and a hat that was like a fedora with a wider than usual brim and the point of the hat curved smoothly backwards and a circular opening in the front of the brim and a piece of paper. Yukiko grabbed the paper and read a message from her mother.

_Yukiko, the robes are made from Ancromantula silk and hairs from Kiyomi's demon form, the gauntlets are supposed to help with you learning seal less jutsu and wandless magic as they are made of chakra conducting and magic conducting metals. The boots are made from Ukrainian Iron belly hide _

_which is a type of dragon, it comes with matching gloves. The fur on the collar is from a very old grim who died from an unknown disease. In my opinion the hat is much better than the hats you have to buy when you go to Diagon Alley. Use the uniform well._

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Yukiko then opened the Kiri scroll and in a puff of smoke appeared a thin, needle bladed longsword with an eye opening at the handle came out. Orochimaru picked the sword up, looked at it all over and said " It is the real thing sensei, this is authentic". At this, Hiruzen dismissed everyone and started on the reply.

Three days later Yukiko was called to the Hokage's office. She had tried on the uniform and decided it was a great thing to wear at school, instead of plain black robes. She had done her Platinum blonde hair in her usual twin pony tails and left for the roof tops. The boots were surprisingly comfortable and were steel toed. When she arrived, she went into the office and saw an old man speaking to Hiruzen. She announced her presence by clearing her throat, and the two men noticed her. "Ah Yukiko, I'd like you to meet Albus Dumbledore, he is here to take you to buy your supplies that your mother didn't personally make for you". Albus chuckled as he looked Yukiko over. "I must admit Kushina did a very good job, I will make an exception for your uniform and your sword, as long as you don't use it on anybody". Yukiko blushed indignantly and said " I won't kill anyone with my sword, and if they annoy me, it will feel like getting a shot, or stitches with a giant sized needle". The two men chuckled and Albus offered his arm to Yukiko. She grabbed his arm and said "Bye Oji-san" and Albus apparated away. Hiruzen said the the empty office "Good luck, Yukiko" and he sighed as Konohamaru leaped into the office challenging him with his sensei following him.

*Yukiko means snow child.

Wow this was a long one, and only the first. This is going to be tiring but I will squeeze in what I can manage with school trapping me in. Tell me what you think, See you later and Review

- Joseph Bertrand


End file.
